Kawaii! Neko Haruhi!
by KyoHaru Fan
Summary: Haruhi turns into a cat! What will the Host Club do to change her back? What will change her back? Will she ever change back to normal? I know it's a horrible summary. I'll let the story itself explain it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an idea I kinda thought of. Sorry if I hadn't update any new stories or chapters! In this story, Haruhi will be… well let's, she's Kyouya's plaything, but not the stuff you're thinking of. Rated T for a reason.**

**This is my second Fanfic! Sorry if it's no good.**

**Anyway, on with the story! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'This means thought'

"This means talking"

"**Haruhi speaking as a cat"**

'**Haruhi thinking as a cat"**

_This means to emphasize_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kawaii! Neko Haruhi!**_

_**Normal POV**_

It's a regular average day for the Host Club members. They entertain the ladies and when it's over, they go to their usual antics. The twins annoying their 'King', Kyouya sitting in front of his laptop, computing today's finances, Honey on his forth slice of cake as Mori sits silently beside him. As for the petite female host, her face was buried in her physics textbook for a test next week.

"Whatcha' doing, Haruhi?" the twins came up to me as soon as they left Tamaki fuming.

"Studying, obviously." I looked up from my book and said with a blank face. 'It's obvious that I'm studying. What else is the use of a physics book except studying?' She thought.

"But isn't that 'till next week?" Kaoru said. "Yeah. You still have plenty of time to study." Hikaru finishes the sentence.

"Well, unlike you guys, I have a scholarship to maintain to stay at this academy." I said and divert my sight to my book again.

"Stop my daughter from her studies, you EVIL TWINS!" Tamaki said after realizing the twins were at his so called _daughter. _He and the twins started their squabbling again. I sighed and decided to leave for the day. I packed up my stuff and slung my bag on my shoulder.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out now." I said as I headed for the door. They said goodbye in return and I left the music room.

As I headed down the corridor, I passed by the Black Magic's Club Room. Kirimi, Umehito Nekozawa's sister, came out.

"It's the bookworm!" she said as she made her way to Haruhi. She was holding a little bottle in her hands.

"Hey, Kirimi. What's that you're holding?" I crouch down and pointed at the little bottle. She beamed at me and grabs my hand. "It's for you, bookworm! Drink it, okay?" she placed it on the palm of my hand.

"Um… thanks, I guess?" I said, unsure why she was giving it to me. As soon as she gave it to me, she runs of down the corridor to the front of the academy before I could ask her why she gave it to me or why should I drink it.

I stood there, a little shock but soon shook my head. I stared down at the bottle in my hand and sighed. 'Oh well. I guess I have to take it then.' I headed down the same path she took and left.

_**~~~~~00- Haruhi's Apartment -00~~~~~**_

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I remove my shoes and place my stuff on the couch in my small Living room. I decided to head for the kitchen, make a simple dinner and finish it before going to my room to study.

I ate and washed the dishes. I knew my father was out doing his job and knew that he won't be back 'till tomorrow morning. She went to her room and starts to study.

A Few Hours Later…

I breathe out in relief and stretch my numbing muscles. I looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. The moon was already high in the shy and the stars shone brightly around it. My eyes left the window and they landed on the little bottle I received today. I picked it up and brought close to my face to examine its contents. Inside it, there was a white liquid with little yellow stars. I remembered what Kirimi told me before leaving me with this.

'She said I should drink it, but why?' I thought, as she examined it in different angles.

She sighed. Reluctantly, she removed its cap. She sniffed it and expected a foul smell or something, but surprisingly, it didn't. It smelled like sweet velvet scent as it waffled the room. Even with the nice scent, I still kept my guard up, just in case. She took a small, cautious sip.

'It's not half bad.' I thought and downed the rest of it. I went to bed soon afterwards, unaware that there might be a possibility of having side effects.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted to La la land.

After a few minutes, I woke up again with my head pounding with unbelievable pain. I held it with my hands. 'Ugh, what's… happening…?' I thought, slowly losing consciousness.

_**~~~~~00- Next Morning -00~~~~~ **_

_**Ranka's POV**_

I came home after my job the next morning to my adorable daughter. I brought out a set of keys, the same as the one Haruhi has, and unlock the door. I stepped inside; leaving my heels by the door, to find the room gives an unusual atmosphere. I ignored it and acted my usual self as if the feeling I felt just a few moments ago was nothing but my imaginations.

I went to my own room and changed out of my current clothes to something more comfortable. "Oh!" I said, suddenly realizing the reason with the unusual atmosphere I felt. Haruhi usually awake by this time and she did say she was going shopping for necessities but she never leaves with leaving a note on the table and it's not like her to forget to leave on. So, she's most likely still asleep, but still at this time? It's nearly noon time. She's never the type to sleep in, even on weekends.

I decided to head towards her bedroom to wake her up. I slide opened the door.

"Wakey wakey, my darling Haruhiii!" I said in a chiming voice. I was met with silence. "Haruhi?" I said, my voice laced with worry. He went inside and stepped closer to her bed. He lifted the covers to only see her nightgown there. '?' I was confused why her clothes there were but there was no sign were she was. Suddenly, I notice a small bulge was there and it started to move. Curious, I poked it and it gave a soft mew. It started to move towards the opening of her nightgown. A small, brown cat poked out and looked up at him.

"**Dad? How did you get that big? And why are staring at me like that." **A soft mew was all I heard from the cat. At that, I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'No, it can't be my daughter! This has got to be a joke! Right…?' I thought, staring at the cat in front of me.

"Ha-Haruhi?" I was finally able to make at the words.

"**What is it, Dad?" **I mew was all that I need to confirm it was my daughter. Slowly, I approach it and slowly, picking it up. "What happened to you? You're a cat!" I asked loudly. The cat only covered its ears with its paws.

_**(Short Haruhi's POV)**_

'**What are talking about, Da-' **I look at my hands, scratch that, I look at my _paws _and realized why dad was so freaked out.

'**Wha-what the-! What is this?! What happened to me?!' **I look at myself and placed my _paws_ on my face and head, confirming that I turned into a cat.

_**Ranka's POV**_

I look at my daughter who finally realizes the reason of my outburst. "Don't worry, Haruhi! I'll get help from a person I trust your care!" I place her down and she quickly rush to the nearby mirror to look at herself more clearly.

I rushed out of her room and into the living room to make a phone call. I took the phone and quickly dialed the only person he trusts his daughter with.

"Hello?" A voice replied after the third ring. "Kyouyaaaa! My dear Haruhi is in trouble! Come over quickly!" I shouted at the phone, forgetting about how loud my voice must sound on the out end, forgetting it was directly at the voice's ear.

The person on the other end of the phone put his phone at arm's length from the sudden outburst. As soon as the shouting stopped, he placed it back near his ear.

"I see. I shall be there soon. For now, please stay calm and wait." The voice said reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." I said before hanging up. I sighed. I suddenly felt the end of my pants being tug and saw my cat err- daughter, cat daughter pulling it to get my attention. She mewed at me and then looking at her stomach. It growled softly and she started at the direction of the kitchen.

"He he he! Even at a time like this, you still thing about food? Unbelievable." I said as I picked her up from the floor. She squinted her eyes at me and hissed which caused me to chuckle. "Alright, alright." I said as we headed towards the kitchen. 'Even as a cat, she sure puts her stomach first before anything." I chuckled silently at the thought.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

As soon as I got off the phone, Tamaki and the twins busted thru my bedroom doors, Honey and Mori in tow.

Good morning, Mother! Rise and Shine!" He said loudly as if I wasn't already awake. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, completely annoyed by his outburst. "What is it, Tamaki?" I said with a blank face.

He held a piece of paper that seems to be a flyer up to my face. He beamed at me and said, "Today, we're going to a commoner's amusement park that opens today!"

"We're here to get you then Haruhi afterwards." chimed the twins.

I pinched the bridge of my nose then said, "Apparently, we cannot go to the amusement park today, Tamaki." Tamaki started wailing around whining, "Why not, Motheeerrr?"

"Apparently, I just received a phone call from Haruhi's Otousan saying that Haruhi is in trouble. Therefore, we cannot go to the amusement park today." I said, firmly, making the blonde idiot silent for a few seconds before he started wailing again, only this time, about his _daughter_.

It took a while to get the wailing idiot to get in the limo. On the way to her apartment, Tamaki kept making dark swirls at the corner end of the limo, much to my annoyance.

Once we reached the apartment, Tamaki nearly went to break down the door. Good thing Mori was able to grab him in time before he did. I knock on the door lightly which was quickly opened by the red-headed tranny.

"Good morning, Otousan. I hope you don't mind that I brought some company with me." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! But first, may I borrow your phone? And can you put it on that annoying blonde's cellphone number?" he asked.

Confused, yet I did what he said and handed him my phone. We all soon when inside and sat in the Living room.

"What may seem to be the problem, Otousan?" I asked as I watch him placed my phone in front of him and the rest of us.

"Like I said, it is about Haruhi." I said, seriousness etched on his face. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense as we all went silent. Tamaki was the one who broke it saying, "So, where is Haruhi?"

Ranka was didn't say anything at first but slowly took a deep breath. "Haruhi, could you come here please?" I said with his eyes closed.

Soon, a small brown cat made its way in front of my phone and stared at me and the rest of the Host Club members. We all stared back at it before look back at Ranka's face.

"Uhh, Ranka? You do know that's not Haruhi, but a cat?" Hikaru said, confused why a cat came instead of Haruhi. "Yeah, where's Haruhi?" Kaoru asked the tranny.

"This is Haruhi." Was all the tranny said at that question.

Tamaki and the twins started to laugh but soon that laughter died down as the cat started typing something on my phone. Soon, Tamaki received a message coming from my phone. It says: _It is me, Tamaki-Senpai._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

At first, all of the Host Club was silent before a loud "WHHAAAAATTTTTT!" was said, except Mori and I as our eyes only widen at this. I thought I knew everything that was happening to her, guess this is one thing I _don't_ know about.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: And, cut! That's a wrap! Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer! And as for the reason why Kirimi gave that bottle, you'll have to see on the nest chapters! **

**Tamaki: Waahh! Haruhi! You're sooo cute! *hugs kitty Haruhi***

**Me: Hey! Let my kitty Haruhi go! *Gives Tamaki an uppercut***

**Tamaki: AAAAHHHHHH!**

_**Smack! Thud!**_

_**Tamaki lays unconscious on the floor. The rest of the Host Club sweat dropped.**_

**Me: See you on the next chapter! *hugs kitty Haruhi***


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry if I haven't been making or updating stories! I and my family are off to a vacation trip and preparations are hectic. Don't worry! I have been writing a new story on a notebook. I post that when I have time. Thank you to all review/follow my stories even thou their only two at the moment. I really appreciate it! Anyway, until next time I write then! (=^.^=) ~Meow!**


End file.
